Outlaw Woman
by inkdeep
Summary: Little Delaney has loved Jax since her Senior Year, but will he be able to see her as anything other then the little blonde girl who always tagged along? Will it be to late by the time he does? Meanwhile Tara and Little have never gotten along and the escalating hatred between them threatens to tear everything apart.
1. Chapter 1

Happy had been watching her since she had strolled across the lot around ten in the morning in a pair of well-worn denim cut offs and a red tank top, her gloriously tan legs ending in a pair of her cowboy boots. She had ignored everyone walking straight into the club house and plopping that sweet round ass on a bar stool. When the prospect had given her a hard time about drinking so early in the morning she had smacked him in the arm effectively shooing him away and leaned over the glossy wood and grabbed an entire bottle of Jack. She hadn't moved since.

Chibs had approached her once, asking if he could clean up the long scrapes running down her left thigh and trying to ascertain what had happened but she hadn't even acknowledged his attempt. Happy already had an idea of what had happened having immediately recognized her swollen knuckles. Little had been in a fight, a good one at that, and guessing from her foul mood he'd bet it had been with Tara Knowles.

Finally at about four o'clock, Gemma strolled in. Not acknowledging her god daughter at the bar she disappeared into the back. When she reemerged she was holding a damp white cloth. Happy braced himself for what was coming. Neither of these women were especially gentle and while they nurtured the heck out of the men, the women were held to a different standard.

Little let out a loud scream knocking what was left of the bottle to the floor as Gemma pressed a rag doused in alcohol onto her scraped up thigh. "Stop your whining you pussy!" shouted Gemma as she grabbed the young woman by the shoulder and directed her to a table.

Little looked at her god mother angrily before the fog of hatred lifted and her shoulders slumped. She nodded at Gemma and looked at her feet in shame. Seeing that her goddaughter had come to her senses she nodded and removed the cloth gesturing for Chibs to begin cleaning the girl up. "You called her didn't you, you traitor?" came the soft lilting voice of Little Delaney. Chibs merely shrugged, "couldn't let you sink into that fog anymore, besides you were bleedin' all over the goddamn place." She nodded and resumed her quiet stance as Chibs pressed ice to her knuckles.

Happy moved so he was leaning against the bar in front of her checking her face for signs that Tara had hit her back. Other than a small scape across her left cheek where a ring had caught her, it seemed pretty obvious who the winner was. "You broke her nose you know," came Gemma's stern voice. Despite the obvious anger in her voice there was a slight curve to her lips that showed how proud she was. "Bitch deserved it," came Little's response, "I don't suppose that son of yours told you the whole story?" Gemma shrugged and looked for little to continue.

_Earlier that morning_: Little woke up to a loud snoring next to her. Looking up she saw Jax in her recliner- a bottle dangling from one hand, his head thrown back and mouth open with drool coming down his chin. She smiled slightly to herself before she remembered why he was there. Him and Tara had yet another row and he'd shown up at her door with red rimmed eyes and a heart that hurt. Apparently Tara had confessed that she had been pregnant but had gotten rid of the baby, that's part of the reason she had initially left Charming and subsequently Jax.

Little wondered if this would be the last straw but she knew in her heart of hearts that Jax would go back. She wondered if she confessed her feelings to him if he would come to her bed instead of that hooker's. She should have told him before Tara came back. She should have…. But there was no point in thinking on that.

Little looked at the clock and sighed knowing that Jax had to get up and get going. They had a run this afternoon and he needed to get his shit together. Standing over him she giggled as she began flicking his ear. It took several attempts before he swatted at her hand startling awake. "UP and AT UM!" She sang merrily taking the beer from his hand. Jax grumbled, "did I fall asleep here last night?" "No honey you went home fell asleep and then I kidnapped you and brought you back here on the back of your own bike," she rolled her eyes as she skipped up the stairs to wash her face and get changed for the day. "I gotta stop by the house to get a few things for the run today," he half shouted up the stairs after her. "Ok?" she asked shrugging. "I don't want to go alone," he half whispered this time and she looked over her shoulder to see him standing in the bathroom door. She was standing in her cut offs and bra but he didn't seem to notice. She nodded with wide eyes, "are you sure you want me to go with you? You know she can't stand me." Jax shrugged, "that's her problem not mine. I don't even want to talk to her. Maybe she'll be so distracted hating you that she won't even talk to me." Little shrugged, "Ok if that's what you really want." In the back of her mind she knew beyond a shadow of doubt that this was a bad idea.

They rode up to Jax's house, Little hugging his back as the motorcycle came to a stop. Before she could even begin to throw her leg over and get off she felt someone grab her pony tail and pull her to the cement. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!" shouted Tara. "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN HE'D END UP WITH YOU!" A loud smack sounded as Tara slapped Little across the left cheek letting out a stream of mumbo jumbo with words like 'slut' 'hooker' 'bitch' and 'cunt' thrown in. Jax must have been to stunned to act because he sat on his bike for a few minutes mouth opening and shutting like a fish.

Realizing that she wasn't getting any help Little let out a sigh as she jumped to her feet grabbing Tara by the elbow like a bad child. "Listen here you baby killer, he was upset and showed up to my house. I lent him an ear and he passed out on the couch that is all." Tara's eyes got even bigger if possible and in a blind and stupefying rage she threw herself at Little. It happened so quick that neither of them actually saw it coming. Little gave her a shot to the chin, then to the gut and then grabbing Tara by the back of the head brought her face down onto her knee.

Jax ran to Tara yelling at Little. "What the fuck! That was too much!" Little, her actions still registering, shrugged. "She attacked me first, what was I supposed to do Jax?" "Get the fuck out of here!" shouted Jax cradling a crying Tara in his arms. "GO!" Little sighed rolling her eyes and stomping down the drive way. By the time she had walked her ass to Teller- Morrow, she was fuming- playing Jax's betrayal over and over in her head. She could kick herself. She should have never let him in her house last night. "That's it, I'm done!" she announced to herself as she turned the corner and saw the gates.


	2. Chapter 2

A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:

Thank yall so much for the encouraging words. This is the first story I've posted in several years and I was nervous. I'll do my best to post as often as possible. Also, Dialogue is not my strong suite so if you notice I am slacking off on it or something isn't readable, please let me know. While I may include aspects of the Kurt Sutter's story line, I will not be including every tiny run and meeting and may deviate in certain areas in order to support my story line. It is important for you to note, and at some point I'll throw this information in the actual story, but there was no junky bitch ex-wife which means no Abel… yet. Thank you and on to the next chapter.

Little was listening to a long lecture and her eyes were beginning to droop. Gemma had not let up for almost an hour. Apparently it had taken a lot to convince Tara not to press charges- convincing from both herself and _Deputy Hale._ "You're damn lucky you know that little girl?" Gemma had her hands resting on her hips as she began to work herself up yet again. "If David didn't have such a boner for you, you'd be handcuffs right now." Little heard her, but just barely.

The door opened and Happy had returned. He'd left shortly after Little had been forced to relive the morning's episode of Days Of Our Lives. He plopped down next to her at the table and began pulling burgers and fries out of a large brown paper bag. Three burgers, three containers of seasoned fries soon scattered the table along with packets of ketchup and mustard. He split the food between himself and Little nudging her out of the drunken stupor she was beginning to sink into, after all the girl had been drinking since ten in the morning and hadn't eaten a damn thing all day. He wondered if anyone else realized just how much this girl needed to be taken care of.

"The Deputy got a boner for you Little Girl?" he asked kicking her foot under the table and motioning for her to eat her burger. She looked up at him with foggy eyes and smiled when he winked at her indicating that he was going to save her. She nodded as she unwrapped the meaty goodness that turned out to be a bacon cheese burger, her favorite. "Yeah Davie and I were friends in school, you know cheer leader and football star." The enforcer's eyebrows pinched together in concern, "Yall dated?" Her snort rang out and she instantly turned a light shade of pink, "oh no!" She tried to continue through her laughter and her food as Gemma placed a bottle of water in front of Little having finally given up. "The boy wishes he could have gotten a piece of her, that's part of why he hates the freaking club so much," she grumbled as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. "Hey Happy, get her home ok?" Hap nodded figuring she was going back to check on 'poor innocent' Tara and those charges.

"So that's why he hates the club?" he asked turning back to Little who was playing with her fries. "Nah," Little shook her head popping the fries in her mouth. "It probably doesn't help things. He blames the club for my rejecting him, but he also just hates the club on principle. He's always been a bit on the self-righteous side." Happy nodded eating one of his two burgers in two bites. "You should slow down there sugar before you choke!" He just shrugged. "We're friends, he's always been there for me when shit hits the fan, but I'm just not attracted to him in that way." Happy swallowed, "so what are you attracted to?"

She shot him a devilish smile her blue eyes twinkling and drawing Happy in, but before she could answer, the door to the club house practically flew off the hinges. Jax was fuming. His chest was heaving, his blonde hair was tosseled indicating he'd been running his hands through his hair manically. He marched over to where Little and Happy were sitting a look of concern pasted across his face, he accidently knocked over a bar stool and left it where it lay. "Little, why the fuck did you do it? She's gone and pressed charges!" Little stood up quickly, "What? Why the tuck would she do that? She attacked me first, you saw it." Jax shook his head, "doesn't matter what I saw." Little's eyebrows shot behind where her bangs had fallen from their clip, "What do you mean it doesn't matter? You can tell them what you saw!" Jax shook his head, "I dunno Lit." "What the fuck do you mean, you don't know?" Little had marched over to him and was looking like she was going to pick up Piny's bottle of tequila off the bar and smack him over the head. Happy jumped up to interject pulling her away and sitting her in a chair. "It's ok Little," he grumbled, "we're not letting you go to jail. Are we Jax?" He gave Jax a cold hard stare. Jax swallowed hard, "no, were not. Of course we're not." "Who are you trying to convince?" she hissed at Jax crossing her arms across her chest and tapping her foot in time to the music from the juke.

Little reached over and grabbed Happy's cigarettes from out of his cut pocket and lighting one up, "So, what happened to David saving my ass?" Jax sighed, "I went to talk to Clay and give my shit to Opie who is doing the run for me. David had left, and I guess when the nurse asked her if she was pressing charges she changed her mind. Spoke to another officer. You know," he looked sharply at Little, "while she was at the hospital getting that broken nose taken care of." Little rolled her eyes. "Have you called David yet?" she asked crossing her legs leaning back and popping a fry in her mouth. "Yeah he said he's trying to stop it but the other officer may try to bring you in."

Happy grunted, "you'll stay at my place." Both Little and Jax looked at him with slight shock. "What?" she squeaked. "They can't take you in if they can't find you." The idea of spending the night with the Killer kind of made her nervous. He'd always made her nervous. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her. It wasn't a fear based nervousness. She didn't know what it was but he'd always made her cautious ever since she was 20 and he began making regular trips into Charming. She nodded popping the last bit of bacon that had fallen out of her burger into her mouth, "thanks Hap, that just might work."

MORE TO COME TOMORROW. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE DIRECTION. SORRY IT'S NOT LONGER BUT THE HUSBAND WOKE UP FROM HIS NAP AND WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE.


End file.
